A Starless Sky
by paperairline
Summary: They have lost all faith and now, they want to get rid of the stars forever. But can it be done? A one-shot


The sun sunk low behind the massive pine trees, casting long, grey shadows onto ShadowClan's camp. A cool wind blew from the north, send chills up the cat's spines. Their pelts almost seemed to tremble, as if the cats were kittens once more, scared of the world that surrounded them.

A dark silhouette of a cat stood atop the ShadowRock, it's body almost appearing to block out what was left of the sun. It padded forward slowly, it's amber eyes glowing brighter with every step. They gazed down upon the clan, their glare as piercing as bullets. When the dark shadowy figure reached the end of the rock it began to grin, it's teeth like knives, sharp and smooth.

"ShadowClan!" It roared, it's voice hoarse and brittle. "Tonight is the night," it continued, "The night we will be rid of the treacherous traitors that inhabit the stars!"

The clan cheered loudly, their voices echoing throughout the clearing.

"ShadowClan has one more thing to do." The cat chuckled, glancing towards the rocky cave that was the Medicine Den where inside, a small shadow stirred. The cats gaze rested upon the clan once more, it's eyes glowing even brighter then they had before.

"Bring her out." It sneered. Out of the den appeared a small she-cat, her pelt as fiery as the leaders glowing eyes. She held her head high, although it was clear she was afraid. Her pelt shook with fear, and her tail has hung low between her hind legs. Behind her were two larger cats, each of them snickering rudely. One shoved the smaller cat forward, making her fall to the ground. She quickly scampered back up, raising her chin to the sky once more. She confidently padded towards the leader, taking her place atop the ShadowRock. She glared at him, but remained silent. The two cats who had accompanied her took their place behind her.

The shadowy leader smiled slyly, and began to speak. His voice was calm, but his eyes burned bright. "For years, we have lived as prisoners. We have obeyed our masters without question, and done everything they have asked of us. We have obeyed the code they set in place for us. And while we do everything for them, they do nothing for us." The clan nodded in agreement, their tails flicking in anger. The leader continued, his voice getting stronger with each word. "And we are sick of it. We are sick of being treated like we are worthless. We are sick of being tossed aside like the remains of a week old piece of prey. But that all ends tonight. Once we dispose of this last believer, we will be free of StarClan's endless reign!"

The clan erupted in cheers. From the oldest elder to the youngest kit, a sound escaped each and every cat's mouth. But no one looked happier then the leader, who sported the biggest grin in the entire Clan.

"Because after tonight, StarClan will no longer walk the skies above us. They will no longer be able to give us meaningless prophecies, or intrude upon our dreams. Our leaders will never again be able to receive their mislead guidence, and out medicine cats will no longer be obliged to visit our ancestors who care nothing about us. Once we kill this last believer, no one entrust their faith in StarClan. They will be powerless!"

The leader paused a minute, waiting for the cheers to die down. He then shifted his gaze from the clan to the fiery orange pelted cat, who, in turn, was staring right at him.

"You don't scare me." She spat. She narrowed her eyes, her gaze fixed right on his own. "Actually, you look more frightened then me." She leapt up, circling the leader, a slight grin on her face. "Your scared that StarClan will revolt against you. You know that even when you kill me, you won't kill them. They will live on not only in the sky, but in the ShadowClan. Heck, they will live on in this entire forest. Your scared that StarClan will take away your nine lives as a punishment for you actions. So if I was to pick who had more to worry about between the two of us, I would pick you."

ShadowClan sat in dead silence, as their leader swiftly rose to his feet. His tail lashed in anger. "Lies!" He yowled. "She's mad, no wonder she still holds her faith in the stars. I'm not frightened, why would I be? I've been waiting for this night all my life."

He paused a minute, digging his claw deep into the hard rock. Then, he swiped his paw at the ginger she-cat. She let out a quiet yelp, and quickly scampered back to her original spot on the ShadowRock. In the fading evening light, a bright red gash could be seen just below her eye. She winced a little, but still held her chin high.

"I'm still not afraid." She murmured.

"Well you should be." A skinny apprentice howled at her. "Your telling us your about to die, and you not afraid?"

She didn't have time to reply, for the leader began to speak again. "So I take it that we don't even have to ask you if you are loyal to StarClan, because from what has come out of your mouth tonight, we already know."

She nodded her head in reponse and he continued. "But we are not monsters. We will give you the opportunity to denounce your loyalty to StarClan and in turn pledge your loyalty to ShadowClan. If you decide to do this, you will be spared and you will be come once again a full medicine cat of ShadowClan. But you must never speak to StarClan again. So what will it be?"

She quickly replied, as if she didn't even consider the latter option. "I will never pledge my loyalty to you and your mouse-brained followers. I will stand with StarClan until the day I join them."

He dipped his head towards her. "Alright, you have made your choice. I do admire your bravery and your loyalty, but you will stand no chance against ShadowClan. Any last words?"

She stood to her feet, her chin held high. She cleared her throat and uttered a few words. "Without light, there is no darkness. StarClan will return, mark my words." And with those words, the leader leaped towards her, sending her tumbling off the high rock. She landed on the earth with a thud, scrambling to her feet. The ShadowClan warriors slowly crowded around her, sneering.

"Attack!" The leader howled from atop the ShadowRock.

The warriors leapt at the small she-cat, their teeth bared and claws unsheathed. Some chuckled, while other yelled terms like "traitor," and "foxheart." The she-cat stood proudly, her chin held high in front of the line of warriors dashing towards her. When they clawed at her skin and bit at her legs, she didn't howl. Instead, she stood tall. When they ripped their claws at her throat, she didn't die. Instead, she went to live in the stars.

That night, when the battle was over, and her lifeless body was thrown in the lake, the leader of ShadowClan looked up at the night sky. And to his dismay, a single star still remained in the sky.


End file.
